


Better Than A Dream

by lodgeladyv



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgeladyv/pseuds/lodgeladyv
Summary: The eve of Sana and Yousef's engagement party. Their first kiss.





	Better Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this kiss written for a long while but it hasn't felt right putting it in my other fics.

Sana and Yousef’s engagement party lasted for hours. She almost didn’t want it to end. Her mother had cooked her favorite dish. Yousef’s mother had gifted her a white hijab with gold details, she had worn for her wedding to Yousef’s father. The Bakkoush family’s garden was filled with all of their loved ones. Their family and their friends all there to celebrate them. 

At first, their Norwegian friends had all seemed apprehensive about the whole thing. No one could understand why Sana wanted to be married at 20. She hadn’t even finished university yet!

“You have the rest of your lives”, Vilde had said. “Don’t you want to live a little”.

“What if I don’t want to waste a moment,” Sana had replied.

“Are you sure?” Eva asked not completely convinced. “I mean, you’re so young”.

In her heart, Sana knew it was the right time. As she looked at her friends, she couldn’t bother explaining her reasons. They were fundamentally different. That didn’t mean she didn’t love them with all of her heart. They were the best thing in her life. But Sana didn’t feel the need to ‘live a little’ because without Yousef it wouldn’t feel like living. Eventually, they all came around. Vilde even sobbed as she delivered a beautiful speech. “You’re the best person I know,” she sniffed. “You deserve only the best. You better treat her right, Yossi!”

Yousef saluted Vilde, which made the entire party burst out laughing. As the night went on, Sana leaned into Yousef. He placed his chin on her head.

“I’m tired,” she whined.

“Wanna get out of here?”  
“We can’t leave. It’s our party,” she hit him slightly.

“I want to be with you,” he said, his voice soft. She smiled.

They escaped to Sana’s room. They could still hear the party, Adam and Even were singing loudly over the music. 

Sana sat down on her bed and Yousef followed her. He clasped her hands together and kissed them. “I can’t believe this,” Sana said. “We’re technically married now”.

The wedding celebration wouldn’t be for another three months and their new apartment in downtown Oslo was currently being renovated. A wedding gift from the Acar and Bakkoush family. Sana had spent so much time downplaying it to her friends to get them onboard with the idea, she finally let herself say it. Yousef was her husband. The engagement was just a western façade. They were married now.

“Yeah, I constantly have to pinch myself,” Yousef replied.

“I could do that,” she teased and pinched his thigh. He jumped slightly. She fell to her bed, belly laughing. She felt his hands on her stomach, which just made her ticklish and almost die laughing. When she finally calmed down a little, she noticed him staring at her.

“What?” She said raising her shoulders.

“Nothing. I just want to look at you”, he whispered. He softly caressed her cheek, which sent electricity down her body and caused goosebumps to form. She got up from the bed. He followed her. 

On her makeup stand, she noticed a picture of a dead flower. She thought back to that one night almost three years ago when he had walked her home from Noora’s place. Back then their relationship so fragile and unpredictable. She never in a million years would’ve dreamed of it. She was too locked off to allow herself to be happy. And Yousef had his own problems too. He was dealing with his disillusionment from Allah and his feelings for Sana, which felt so contradictory it drove him insane. How could he fall for someone who represented the thing he had turned his back on? How could he love her and be indifferent to what makes her who she is? Sana had been okay with Yousef not being Muslim. She had learned to accept it because her feelings were too strong. She wasn’t going to worry about the future. She was going to allow herself to be happy. She had convinced herself of that at least. But when Yousef suggested taking Sana to Hagia Sophia, she felt her heart skip a beat. And when he throughout the next year seemed a little too interested in participating in charity events at the Mosque, she’d been confused. “It’s for a good cause. You don’t have to be religious to care,” he said. She had believed him. she wanted to believe that. But when he told her that after a particularly stressed day at University he had prayed, Sana burst into tears. It felt too good to be true. But it wasn’t. And now they were married. Never in her wildest dreams. But her life was better than a dream right now. She smiled to herself. 

Yousef walked barely a step behind her, she could feel his body heat. She turned to face him. She hadn’t noticed he’d lowered his head to her level.

His gaze was intense, so laser-focused on Sana, it almost made her embarrassed.

“So…”

She looked down, but he raised her face with his thumb.

“You,” she gasped. He laughed. Without even thinking about it, she met his lips. Sana’s eyes fluttered closed. It started soft, just feeling each other out, moving with the rhythm. His lips felt warm and welcoming. He reciprocated every moment more intensely. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue entry. For a moment, she freaked out. This was her first kiss. She had no idea what to do. How was this even supposed to work? What if she was bad at it? Before she could finish her thought, she felt his tongue slowly dip in and out without breaking their rhythm. Her arms clung to his neck, pulling him closer. She felt almost drunk by his touch.

She ended the kiss. She looked up at Yousef. Salvia on the corner of his mouth. He brushed it away. Instinctively, she did the same. "I'm sorry if I'm not good," she said apologetically.  
"You're perfect".

He kissed her again. This time slowly. She felt her whole body shake.

“I’m really happy,” she moaned when their lips parted. He smirked. 

“I’m happy too”


End file.
